weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Rolls (species)
Fat Rolls The Fat Rolls are a native species of Wild life that lives in Uganda. They are not related to the Ugandan Knuckles in any way, they just live mostly in Uganda. But they also live in other parts of the world as well. Mostly in the entire southern region of Africa. and this species also lives in the Amazon. The Amazon Fat Rolls are much smaller then the African Fat Rolls. Appearance The Fat Rolls are gray, blubbery mounds of fat with two human-like arms and a head that seems to resemble an Elephant Seal. They have large black eyes and do not seem to have legs. They move by using their fat butt muscles to walk across the ground. History These creatures were first descovered in 1873. They were a native species of all parts of Africa, however they were heavily hunted for their blubber. This caused their numbers to drop quickly. Eventually, hunting the Fat Rolls became illegal. The population slowly began to come back. Until the sudden uprise of the Ugandan Knuckles empire. The sudden burst in Knuckles population caused the Fat Rolls to need to adapt to tougher living conditions as the massive population of Knuckles pushed their kind further south. However, once the Ugandan Knuckles population began to stabalize. This gave the Fatrolls the opportunity to migrate back to their original habitats in the Ugandan wilderness and continue thriving once more. Their numbers began to rise again until they were finally taken off the endangered species list. Abilities The Fat rolls have very powerful snouts. They use their snout to be able to violently suck in air through their nose. the intensity of the suck from their nostrils is so powerful that they create a loud sucking sound that sounds similar to a vacuum cleaner. They use their noses like a vacuum too. Their snouts can suck up food and water right up from the ground and can even be used to suck in objects that they can't reach with their arms. The suck ability can also be used as an intimidation method. They use this suck ability to assert dominance and try to intimidate their opponents with the loud suck sound and intense air movement. Behaviors The Fat Rolls have behaviors that are reminiscent of both Elephants and Chimpanzees. They are herd animals, so they usually travel in large groups. They also look out for one another as a family in similar ways that Elephants and Chimps do as well. They are Herbivores. Their large diet includes ingesting up to 350 pounds of plants a day. Additional info The Fat Rolls scientific name is Miroungius Graelythicus. The Fat Rolls are able to ingest food and water through their nose. as it appears they do not have an actual mouth. They are one of the only non-primeapes with aposable thumbs. Even though they don't have legs. They can move as fast as a charging Bull just by using their butt muscles to scoot across the ground. Category:Ugandan population Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Ugandan knuckles friends